


In Her Sights

by HisAngel910



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #Reyloisendgame, #WelcometotheDMV, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creepy Super Fan, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Kylo is a DJ, Kylo loves Music, Soft boi Ben, Stalker, Wicked game, podcasts, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: On-Air Radio personality, Kylo Ren expresses himself through music.  Every evening, he speaks to the world through the music that means the most to him.   One Super Fan believes the music he plays is just for her.  Her devotion to Kylo, pushes her over the edge as she sets out to prove to him that she, and she alone is his one true love.





	In Her Sights

* * *

Her lips curved in a dreamy smile as she listened to his soulful voice, deep and smooth as he spoke to her through the air waves. Her one true love, her  Kylo spoke to the audience of his radio show about his love for all thing ' s music. His eclectic taste in music  proved time and again how much he loved her. From the sensual jazz offerings to darker more sexually suggestive songs, he expressed his devotion in so many ways . As a DJ he was unique, offering a variety of conversation about his favorite music as well as call in segments, where his fans could share their own stories.

Snuggled into the couch with her feet tucked under her , she listened to him raving about a new artist that he’d discovered. In her hand a glass of wine, a beautiful red from Glen Manor near the Skyline in Virginia. Her beloved only recommended the best wines for his special lady to drink, this particular red a favorite of his from his last trip to the mountains. She glanced down to the magazine in her lap, his beautiful face looking up at her as she recalled his love for the vineyard in the article. 

** ‘I grew up in the valleys of those beautiful mountains, even now it’s my place to go when I need to escape the hustle and bustle of our nation ** ** ' ** ** s capital. Glen Manor opened their doors to the public for their latest wine tasting and I just knew that this red was perfect. The Hodder Hill blend is the wine that I’d pour for my special lady for that perfect after dinner mood’  ** the article had read. She’d picked up two copies so that she could keep one in perfect condition.

Virginia Living Magazine had just released their latest installment, choosing several high-profile radio personalities to interview.  Kylo Ren was of course the lead in the article, his late-night show on Clear Channel one of the most buzzed about shows.  None of the other DJ’s interviewed could even come close to his popularity.  She had been following his career for nearly a year now, his talent  and ability to express himself through music drawing her to  him . As she closed her eyes, she let her mind wander back to just how such a wonderful man had come into her life. 

_ She’d found herself tuning into his show every night just to hear his voice. She found herself checking his social media platform regular _ _ ly _ _ , hoping to catch him at a local publicity even. It hadn’t take _ _ n _ _ long for an event to come up  _ _ and _ _ _ _ she made sure to buy tickets right away so that she wouldn’t miss out.  _ _ After one of his late night shows high lighting various jazz artists, she found herself tucked into the corner of the Blues Alley jazz club listening to the incomparable Imelda May singing as her eyes focused on Kylo, his lips moving as he spoke into the microphone. _

_ For hours she’d sat in that club nursing her drink, watching him - memorizing his every expression. Her eyes followed his hand as it swept through the full, luscious waves of nearly black hair. The same hair that fell forward over his brow as he leaned over his table to jot a note down. She couldn’t help but stare at his beautifully full lips, his tongue sweeping out over his bottom lip as he nodded along to the music.  _

_ As he was packing up his gear shortly after midnight, she convinced herself to at least get a closer look even if she wasn’t ready to introduce herself. She moved quickly through the crowd, stopping just behind the few fans that had stopped by his table hoping for his attention. Her eyes narrowed as one of the girls giggled obnoxiously, her hand laying on his arm as she batted her eyes up at him. She felt the fury roll through her watching his face, his jaw clenching ever so slightly before he eased back away from the fan with a shake of his head. A few steps closer and she was just behind him.  _

_ She stood behind him, her eyes gazing at the broad expanse of his back when he suddenly stepped back to turn and leave. She only had a moment to gape up at him before his hands shot out to steady her.  _

_ “I’m sorry darlin’, I didn’t mean to run you over. You alright?” he asked, leaning forward in concern.  _

_ The flush rolled across her face at his hands, hot and heavy on her arms. She nodded quickly, her eyes moving over his face taking in every detail of his handsome face. “Fine, I’m fine” she murmured, her breath sighing out when he winked and walked away.  _

She had listened religiously since that night, downloading the podcasts of his show to listen to whenever she needed to feel close to him. His music spoke to her in ways she’d never thought possible, every song offering her more insight into what made  Kylo tick. Only a month ago she’d finally called into the show, Kylo asking for callers to offer up songs that carried a special meaning. 

_ “You’re on the air with Kylo. What’s your name caller?” he’d asked, his voice rich and husky in her ear giving her a momentary pause.  _

_ “You can call me Jay” she murmured, her face flushing at his low chuckle.  _

_ “Well Jay, why don’t you tell me about your favorite song?”  _ _ Kylo _ _ asked. _

_ She didn’t even have to hesitate, her answer dropping from her lips. “Wicked Game” she replied. “Chris Isaak is brilliant in this song. You can feel the longing in his voice, the need for this woman as he sings”. _

_ Kylo _ _ had listened to her, asking thoughtful questions and even agreeing with some of her points. Her face had ached for hours after she hung up, her smile huge after speaking with him. After she hung up, her heart fluttered wildly as he played her song. _

_ “Thanks, Jay, for a such a great selection, I hope that you think of me when you hear this song”. _

It was that night she knew they were destined to be together. Why else would he want her to think of him as Chris Isaak sang such beautiful lyrics if not to tell her something special. Every day she listened to his show, listening to the music that he played for her and every day, she made sure to write him a note to leave at the station for him to make sure he knew she was hearing his love. Her notes were always sealed with a kiss before she dropped it in the mailbox on her way to work.

Tonight as she curled up to listen to him, her eyes were drawn to his pictures. She’d made sure to print out all of the pictures she found of him, from his social engagements to candid paparazzi shots to create a wall of his beauty to look at while he was working.  His voice flowed like smooth bourbon over her speakers, the sound of his voice bringing a curve to her lips. Her head tipped to the side as she listened to the introduction to the newest song. 

“A few weeks back, sweet Jay called in to the show to offer up her favorite song. After the show, I spent a great deal of time researching the song and found that it has been quite popular for covers. Now as you all  know ; a cover is when an artist or band remakes the song. I had the great joy of listening to the newest cover of Wicked Game by an unexpected source, Theory of a Deadman. Their take on the sweet soulful ballad, is dark and intense. Jay, I hope if you’re listening, you’ll give this a chance”.

_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_   
_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_   
_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_   
_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you..._

She shot to her feet, her glass of wine  tumbling to the floor at her feet , the wine sloshing over her rug . Her heart fluttered wildly as she listened, knowing exactly what she needed to do. 

******

Across town and several hours later, he signed off the air with a sigh. With a glance over his shoulder, he smiled as Gwen Phasma stepped into the booth. Dropping his head set to the controls, Ben Solo shook off his on-air person  Kylo Ren. 

“What’s up  Phas ? Got another note for me?” he chuckled, gathering his things  as he wondered what drivel he was going to read tonight.  Ben threw a look over his shoulder, concerned when he was met by stony silence. “Gwen?” he asked, his voice now concerned. 

“We need to talk Ben. In my office” she murmured, opening the door to the hallway. 

Ben followed slowly, his gut screaming out that something was very wrong. As he stepped into the hallway, his eyes flicked between Gwen and Poe, the head of security at the station. “What’s going on Gwen?”

Gwen moved quickly down the hall, moving to enter her office.  “It’s more than a note this time Ben. She’s escalating and I can’t let this go anymore. It’s my job to take care everyone that works in this station, to make sure that everyone here is safe” she started, her voice no nonsense.

“What do you mean she escalated?” he asked, sinking into the chair. 

Gwen signaled to Poe, who entered the room with his iPad. He turned it towards Ben with an apologetic look. “Sorry dude” he muttered. 

Ben swiped through the pictures, the grainy images from the security system video showing a woman creeping through the hallway approaching his office. Horrified, he watched her glance around before forcing the door to his office open. He looked over the remaining pictures, shocked  at what he saw. 

A framed photo of himself and Gwen, cut apart and her face scratched out with red marker. The drawers of his desk hanging open, even the door to his closet open and his clothes taken from his hangers. His anger built as he swiped through the pictures, seeing even his gym bag upended with  his dirty clothes taken. 

“How did this happen?” he demanded, surging to his feet. “How the fuck did she get in here?”

“We’re working on that  now, Poe has his team searching the building now to make sure that she isn’t still here. His analyst is working on the logs to determine whose key card allowed her access” Gwen responded, the concern etched across her face. She sank wearily to her chair, her eyes briefly closing. 

“Ben, we can’t handle this at the station level any more. This has gone beyond just love notes of a crazy listener. Look at the last picture” she urged.

His brow furrowed as he swiped to the end, the color draining from his face at the final image. Lying across his desk, with a single rose was a note written on the same cards as all the others. 

* * *

Ben looked up to Gwen, the color draining from his face. “Gwen, call the police”.


End file.
